1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to teaching devices, and more particularly to a teaching device for displaying educational problems to a group of students while allowing the user to selectively conceal and reveal the solutions to the problems to the students.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, teachers have devised different interactive methods of teaching lessons to their students in order to increase the students"" level of participation and better facilitate the teaching process. The use of blackboards and chalk has given way to the more common use of overhead projectors to present mathematical, grammatical, and scientific problems to a classroom of students. However, time spent in the classroom erasing and writing problems on blackboards and transparencies takes away from valuable teaching time. Moreover, such methods lack the repetitive reinforcement of other methods such as the use of display cards having problems written on one side and the answers written on the opposite side. Unfortunately, display cards are difficult to use in groups of more than a handful of students due to their small size.
Accordingly, what is needed is a teaching device and method of using the same that quickly and effectively displays educational problems to a classroom of students while allowing the teacher to selectively conceal and display the solutions to the problems.
A teaching device and method of using the same is disclosed for quickly and effectively displaying educational problems to a classroom of students. The teaching device allows the teacher to selectively conceal and display the problem solutions to the students in a manner that facilitates repetitive reinforcement methods of learning.
The teaching device is comprised of a generally planar sheet of material having an educational problem and solution disposed thereon. A solution cover is provided to allow the solution to be concealed while students attempt to solve the problem. A plurality of embodiments is provided that allow the solution cover to be moved in different manners from a concealing to a revealing position, allowing the students to see the solution. To allow an entire classroom to receive the benefit of the use of the teaching device, it is preferably used in conjunction with an overhead projector. The materials used in the manufacture of the teaching device will dictate the type of overhead projector used to display the problems and solutions.
Accordingly, it is one of the primary objectives of the invention to provide a teaching device that quickly and effectively displays educational problems to a group of students.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a teaching device that allows the user to selectively conceal and reveal solutions to a series of problems to a group of students.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a teaching device that is used in conjunction with an overhead projector to display educational problems and solutions to a group of students.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a teaching device that allows a teacher to use repetitive reinforcement methods of teaching for a group of students.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a teaching device that is adaptable for use with different types of overhead projectors to teach a group of students.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a novel type of educational display card for use with an overhead projector to teach a plurality of different subjects.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.